Anniversary
by Shiranui-V
Summary: Story about Genma and Raidou.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: HARD Yaoi

A/N:

This story is an old story that I wrote months ago about my favorite couple, Genma and Raidou.

Have to warn you though, that this story is not beta-ed, so the grammar kinda sucks because English is not my first language.

I'm really sorry for any grammatical error.

**Chapter 1**

The mission was long and tiring. S-rank solo mission mostly were like that. But to Shiranui Genma, it was not a big deal. He had nothing to complain about his way of life. He was after all a shinobi of Konoha, a tokubetsu jounin, and he liked what he does for a living. Not because the bloodshed or the killing - he might be slightly crazy but he was pretty damn sure that he was not a psychotic bastard - but because in that way he could serve and protect his beloved village and peoples that were important to him.

The mission itself went pretty well. He managed to assassinate his target along with the bodyguards and then covering all the evidence that can trace him back to Konoha. Genma survived the dangerous task that was handed to him by the Hokage herself 10 days ago without any major injury. Just a scratch here and there. Some would leave scars and some would not. As he rubbing one fresh wound on the back of his right hand, Genma remembered one particular sentence that he read once in one of Raidou's book. 'Scars are the trophy of a true warrior.' Maybe some people found that remark true but to him scar merely a reminder of mistakes that he had made along the way. Something that would never fail to encourage him to sharpen his skills as an elite ninja.

Genma hopped from one tree to another with a steady pace. There was nothing to worry about. He was not being chase. Beside, he was already within the Fire Country territory. In fact, he was not very far from the big green gate of Konohagakure. Less than an hour he would be able to enjoy warm food, warm bath and warm bed. Suddenly, a very cheeky and naughty smile formed on his face. And who could blame him for that? On Genma's mind, bed - specially a warm one - very much connected with Namiashi Raidou, his life partner for almost a decade. Even now, he could imagine things that would make that scarred man crying out his name in pleasure.

Slowly that very smile faded and replaced by a disappointed one. Genma realized that no matter how much he missed Raidou, no matter how much he wanted to ravish that sexy lover of his, his tired body would refuse to submit. He would not be able to do anything more than kisses and hugs. He needed a good sleep... a_long_ good sleep... damn! He had no doubt though that Raidou would understand. They were not live together all those years for nothing. Raidou was one person that fully understands him, could read him like a book, sometimes it scared him.

Genma unlocked the dark brown door of the apartment that he had shared with Raidou for the last 8 years and walked into it slowly. As he taking off his sandals and putting them on the shoe rack, the familiar scent hit his nostril and brought calmness upon him. He wasn't chewing his senbon as fast as before.

_Aaahh... it's good to be home..._

He unzipped his flak vest while walking toward the living room, threw it on the couch then calling out for one person he really want to see after all the violence he had been through, "Raidou..."

He was not found the older jounin welcoming him home, instead he found a table set for two with plenty of food on it. Genma could not say that it was not surprising him. Because no one, not even himself, knew for certain when he would be return from the mission. How Raidou was possibly knew he would be home tonight, Genma absolutely had no clue.

_Unless... He was secretly planted a detector device under my skin..._

That very thought made Genma chuckling and muttering the word crazy under his breath.

Genma was continue his searching toward the bedroom. Like always, it was very neat (no thanks to him!) but the taller guy was not there either. He checked the time by looking at the digital clock on the table beside the king size bed. It was 7:30 PM and usually Raidou was already home by that time.

_Bathroom._

He dragged his tired feet there and calling out, "Raidou... you there?"

Genma opened the bathroom door and again, found something that surprised him. No, Raidou was not waiting for him naked in the bathtub. That big guy was not even there! What Genma did find was that said bathtub already filled with warm water and some potion that would soothe all muscle sore and wounds.

_He definitely planted that device on me! But where the hell is he???_

Genma mind practically screamed the question. The chewing on the senbon gradually got faster and faster.

_Maybe Hokage-sama still needs him. But, if that was the case, when he got time to prepare all this? And why bother to cook dinner for two if he's not going to eat it with me?_

Questions attacked Genma's psyche fiercely but tiredness finally caught up with him. He decided to leave those question unanswered.

Genma walked back to the living room, took his place on the dining table and then starting to eat. He was eating very fast for he had three good reasons for it. First, he was hungry; second, he wanted that warm soothing bath; and last, he wanted to bury himself on that warm bed and having a nice quality sleep.

_Raidou would understand..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx __  
_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Raidou yelled at himself. He spent the last two hours to get everything ready. He cleaned the apartment, cooked dinner, prepared the bath, and even got the perfect gift! But why oh why he forgot about the sake??? What was a celebration without alcohol anyway? And, now here he was in the middle of crowded bar (damn Friday night!) trying to get hold bottles of sake.

Raidou had been waiting patiently for more than 20 minutes. But the owner of the bar looked very much occupied and he was beginning to loose his head.

_Genma could be home any minute... Well... he might... and yes, it also a big possibility that he will return much much later. But I want to be there when he got back. He's coming home tonight. He never forget._

"Hey, can I get my sake now, please?!!"

"Raidou-san, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into these peoples but it's been a crazy night. Here is your sake. Sorry to make you wait."

Raidou paid for his sake and practically run out of bar when he was bumping into Kakashi and Iruka.

"Raidou! What's the hurry?" asked Iruka with a questioned look in his eyes. Not everyday you had the chance to see the cool Hokage-sama personal bodyguard running out of breath.

"Yeah, Ruka and I just got here. Why don't you join us if we manage to get a table? This place is really a mess tonight!" invited Kakashi while his eye trying to find empty seats.

"I can't. Genma will be home tonight! We'll hang out next time, promise!"

"Did he promise to come back tonight?" the Ninja Academy sensei asked again. The questioned look was still in his eyes.

"Not exactly like that."

"Then... how...?"

"I just knew. Ciao!" without waiting for reply, Raidou vanished.

"What was that all about?" asked Kakashi. Iruka just shrugged his shoulders and then pointing his finger to one spot in the center of the bar.

"I think I found a place for us to sit," he said smilingly.

"Where?"

"There! Let's just join Anko, Ibiki and Gai!"

"Awww, do we have to?" asked Kakashi reluctantly.

Iruka just laughed before dragging his lover to that doomed table.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

One glance at the apartment and Raidou knew that he was too late. Genma was back. He put the bottles of sake on the table and found out that Genma was already ate without waiting for him.

_Ten days without decent food... He must be hungry... Understandable._

Raidou reasoned to himself.

_At least, we still keep the best for last..._

Raidou took two bottles of sake then walking toward their bedroom, expecting the unexpected. Genma always found a way to make this day very unique, very different from a year before or two year before. Heck, from any other year before!

He did get the unexpected again this year. Unfortunately, it was not something that he had in mind. When he looked at Genma's face, so peacefully in deep sleep, he knew his plan for tonight was ruined. When he looked at the present that he put earlier on the table left unwrapped, he realized that for the first time since they were together Genma was forget about this day. About their special day.

Very slowly Raidou walked closer toward the bed. He bent his body slightly and land a kiss on Genma forehead. Afterward, he took a sip of sake from each bottle in each hand and whispered, "Happy 10th anniversary, Koibito."

--TBC--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slowly Genma stirred from his deep sleep. Took him a while to notice his surroundings and he liked what he saw.

_Nothing is as good as home... Except..._

Automatically, his left hand reached for the left side of the bed. He did not find what he was looking for. He found an empty bed instead.

"Raidou?" he called.

Genma turned his head to the left, as a way to confirm what his left hand already informed him earlier. Raidou was not there. Crumpled bed sheet stated that Raidou was home last night though.

_What time is it?_

Genma checked the time and a little bit shocked. Apparently he had slept for 15 hours straight. It was already 11 AM.

_I must be more tired than I thought I was._

Genma's eyes wandered around the bedroom whilst ears tried to catch any sounds, made an effort to locate Raidou.

"Raidou?" he called again. There was no answer still.

_Where's Raidou? He can't be at work. It's Saturday!_

A slim black box that was located side by side with the digital clock stole his attention.

_And what do we have here? A welcome home gift? Nice... _

Genma opened the box and found a set of brand new senbon. He took one of those long, thin yet deadly armories out of the small container and put it in to his mouth. Afterward, he chewed on it for a while, like he was testing it.

_Very nice indeed... _

Genma made a mental note about thanking Raidou for his gift later on when he discovered a piece of paper with Raidou's hand writing on it inside the box. It simply said,

**  
Cheers for 10 wonderful years!**

**xxx**

**R**

The impact of that single note was amazing. It made Genma jumped out of the bed like it was stinging him on the ass. Suddenly, everything was cleared to him. All those questions that he had left unanswered got their answer.

_I'm fucked!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Usually, Saturday was a relax day. He didn't have to go to work and was able to spend all day in bed. But yesterday Hokage-sama had asked him to come to Hokage Tower this Saturday. She needed his service and that was the end of it. A good shinobi followed his superior order without questions.

Therefore, Raidou woke up early that day. He turned his head to the right side and found himself face to face with Genma's sleeping one. He argued with himself whether he should wake Genma to inform him that he had to go to work or not. In the end, he decided against it and let Genma sleep for more.

_He was tired. He needs his sleep._

Raidou out of the bedroom and walked in to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee, heated the leftover of last night dinner and had it as breakfast before got in to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time Raidou finished his shower, all dressed up and ready to go, Genma was still in his previous state. Again, he argued with himself should he wake Genma up or not and again, he decided to let him had more sleep.

_We can talk tonight._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx __  
_

Genma took his shower in a rush. He had an urgent personal mission to attend to.

_Not only had I forget about our anniversary! I ate dinner and went to bed without waiting for him, completely ruined the celebration. No wonder he pissed! Shit! I'm so fucked! _

He put his clothes on in the same manner then left the apartment, well, actually, run out of it.

_Where to? Where to?_

The most logical place was eating places, because it was almost lunch time. Genma decided to try his luck there. As he walked down the road, he met with two fellow shinobis, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Genma... you're back already!" greeted Izumo.

"Everything alright?"

"Yup! All limbs still intact! Hey, listen... is there any chance that one of you met Raidou earlier today?"

"Well, yeah... he's at Hokage Tower. Tsunade-sama asked us to come to work today," answered Kotetsu.

A wave of relief swapped Genma.

_So, there's a chance that he's not angry at all. I'm just being paranoid. But still, I owe him a big apology._

"Is he still there?"

"I guess so. Before we leave for our lunch break, he's still at Hokage-sama's Office." It was Izumo that answered Genma's question this time.

"Thanks! See you guys later!"

Genma teleported himself into the front of Godaime-sama's Office. He was knocking on the door before let himself in. The busty blond woman who was sat behind her big desk that full with piling of documents and letters lifted her head to acknowledge him. To his disappointment though, Raidou was nowhere to find.

_Damn it! Where the fuck is he?_

"So, you're back! Don't expect to meet you until Monday. Have you rest enough?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I have."

"Any difficulties or any unusual thing you found on the mission that you need to report?"

"No, Hokage-sama. Mission accomplished without much trouble."

"Good. I'll just wait for your full report then. Is there anything else?"

"No, Hokage-sama. With your consent, I'll excuse myself."

Tsunade nodded her head to give Genma permission to leave. By the time he reached the door Tsunade called him.

"Genma?"

Genma stopped at his track and turned his body to face the blond.

"If you're coming here to look for Raidou, he's taking his lunch break."

Tsunade looked at him with a knowing look and a mocking smile which returned by Genma's bashful one.

_I'm so busted!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx __  
_

"The itches began this morning. It gets itchier and itchier, it started to irritate me," explained Raidou to one of Medic Nin at the Konoha Hospital as he showing him the blister red skin inside his right arm.

It really was irritating him, hence made him went to hospital instead having his lunch.

The Medic Nin looked closely at the irritated skin and touched it carefully with his fingers.

"Is it hurt?"

"Nope. There's no pain at all, just itch."

The Medic Nin continued his observation before coming out with his diagnose.

"There is nothing to worry about, Namiashi-san. It's only an allergic reaction."

"Can you give me something to reduce the itch?"

The Medic Nin walked toward the cupboard behind him then took out one small tube and a pill.

"Apply this salve on the irritated skin every 3 hours. After you had dinner tonight, take the pill. It's an anti histamine pill, a strong one. So, you'll get very sleepy."

"That's it?"

"That's it. You should be fine tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Later on that day, after the humiliating scene on Tsunade's Office, Genma decided to stop looking for Raidou.

_He'll be home sooner or later anyway, so it'll be better if I go find him a nice present._

And Genma did exactly that. He spent hours walking around Konohagakure, trying to find a perfect gift for Raidou. Once he found it, Genma went home and feeling rather satisfied with himself.

_He's going to love it! _

As soon as Genma got in to the apartment, he could feel it. There was someone else in there.

_He's here! _

"Raidou!" he called. It was much louder than he intended originally.

"Here!"

Hurriedly, Genma took off his sandals and walked toward the voice. It was coming from the bedroom. He made a quick stop to put the present he just bought on the table in the living room before continuing his walk.

_Apology first, present later._

Genma opened the bedroom door and found Raidou standing by the bed. The big guy was already changing his usual jounin attire in to his sleeping gear, only wearing a loose shirt and pajamas pants. To Genma's relief, that one particular guy that had been on his mind all day did not look angry. He even threw him a smile.

"Hey..."

Genma smiled back.

"Hey..."

"Where have you been?"

Genma walked closer, eliminating the distance between them.

"Well, I..."

Raidou could not finish his sentence for his lips had been sealed by Genma's in one harsh frustrating kiss. It filled with hunger... desire... guilt...? Bottom line, it feels like Genma was trying to take his breath away. It was nice though, hence Raidou kissing him back with same intensity.

"Mmmmh... it was good. Do it again," moaned Raidou.

Genma pushed his lover toward the bed, made Raidou lying on his back before once again joined their lips together. The kiss was no longer hard. It had turned into a slow and gentle one. Genma used the tip of his tongue to brush along Raidou's bottom lip leisurely, teasing it before nipped at it, drawing another long moan from his lover.

"Aaaaah Genma... you taste so good..."

"You too..."

Another kiss came on. It was deeper this time. Genma unhurriedly probed his tongue inside Raidou's mouth. It invited Raidou's tongue to have this one slow dance, tangling together in one rhythm of their own. The pleasure was so intense; it became unbearable for both of them. They groaned hard.

_Oh, that feels good..._

Genma broke the kiss and starting to trail little kisses alongside Raidou's jaw. His right hand was crawling down until it found the hem of Raidou's shirt then pushing it up.

_Mmmmh..._

Raidou closed his eyes, enjoying every little thing that Genma do to him. He felt Genma lifting his body slightly and shifting down. He could feel Genma's tongue starting to play with his navel while both of his hands brushing his nipple lightly, torturing them and him in a very delightful way.

_Damn! So nice... Oh God... so nice... I can't..._

Raidou buried both of his hands into Genma's hair, pushing his lover head lower as a way to inform him what was he really wanted. Where were he really wanted that hot mouth and tongue placed.

Genma grabbed Raidou's hands with his own, bringing them to his mouth and planting a kiss on each.

"We'll get there eventually, Koi. We got all night."

Genma released Raidou's hands and back to his previous activity which was torturing both himself and Raidou with pleasure.

"Aaahhh..." Raidou moaned his lustful frustration.

Suddenly, he sensed something very weird happening to him. His body got so weak like something had been sucking his power out of it. He felt so... so sleepy... his lids starting to shut...

_Shit! The anti histamine! Oh no... not now... not like this..._

Raidou was trying so hard to stay awake but he lost the battle. Like a machine that had been cut off from the energy source, Raidou just fell into deep slumber.

Genma immediately noticed something was very..._very_ wrong. The hiss and moan were gone, the hands were no longer pulling and playing with his hair, the body was no longer shivering and shuddering. It feels like Raidou was no longer there... but he was... beneath him...

_What the fuck?_

Genma lifted his head to look at Raidou's face. What he was discovered made him dropping his jaw in disbelieve.

_He fell asleep... Whoa... wait... HE FELL ASLEEP???_

All day he had been haunting by guilt. He was so worried that Raidou was mad at him. And now THIS? An entirely new emotion was starting to creep inside his mind. Fear...

_Has he gone bored of me? God, I'm so fucked!_

--TBC--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so fucked!"

"Uh-hmm..." replied one silver haired shinobi.

"Kakashi! Would you please stop saying that?!" Genma yelled at his best friend.

"Maybe I will, if you stop saying 'I'm fucked' over and over."

"But I am fucked!" he yelled again. His yelling drew attention from other people in the crowded bar, including the attention of one purple haired kunoichi.

"Who get fucked?" she asked.

"Anko..." Kakashi tried to warn her.

But it looks like Anko didn't give a damn of Kakashi's warning. She was walking toward those two jounins and putting her hand on Genma's tense shoulder. A very naughty smile appeared on her face.

"You, Shiranui?"

Genma ignored her. Kakashi just kept his mouth shut.

"And all along I thought you're the seme."

One glare that very much bore the killing intent fixed on her eyes.

"Do you mind?" Genma opened his mouth. There was no trace of kindness in his voice whatsoever.

Anko knew this particular fellow examiner quite well. Genma was not getting angry easily. When he did, it would be better to leave him alone unless you want your body full of holes. She chose well. She took her hand away from Genma's shoulder and walked back to her table.

"Have more beer, Genma. Now, are you ready to tell me why you so fucked up?"

Genma was so ready to spill the story when someone dropped 10 glasses of beers on their table.

"My eternal rival, the hip and cool Kakashi, the night is so young and oh... so beautiful... Let's not wasted such a night, how about a little drinking competition?"

Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and playing it around his fingers. His eyes sent a very clear message to Kakashi: _Get rid of him or I will... for real._

"Ha-ha... Gai... I'm so sorry but I think I'll pass. Genma and I here... we have an urgent and private matter to attend to."

Maybe Gai, just like Anko, felt the strong killing intent that gushing out of Genma direction or maybe - though it seemed impossible - really listened to Kakashi. So instead of babbling more about the eternity of rivalry or Heaven help us... the joyous of the springtime of youth, Gai simply slipped his fingers to each of 10 glasses full of beer, ready to back down.

"Of course... it would be so nice of you if you just leave those here."

Again, Gai listened to Kakashi and submitted to his demand. Kakashi watched as Gai walking further from their table then turning his head toward Genma.

"Now, for the second time, would you please tell me already what's wrong with you before half of Konoha come to this table?"

Finally the story slipped out of Genma's tongue. He told the Copy Nin everything.

"You are fucked!" Kakashi yelled.

"Thank you!" The sarcasm very much intended.

Genma snatched one of so many glass of beer in front of him and drink it in one big gulp.

"He fell asleep... wow... must be a real hard slap on your pride."

"Yes, it was. So please... don't make it any worse... you suppose to help me here."

It was now Kakashi who take hold of one glass of beer and having a big gulp. Genma was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Did it ever occur to you that Raidou maybe... gets slightly... bored? I mean, ten years is a long time."

"Yes, it did. And it scared the shit out of me!" Genma snapped.

"Oh-kay... I totally understand. But the good thing is we're on the same point of view here. So, it would be easier for me to give you suggestion which is doing something dramatic to spice up your relationship."

"Such as?"

Kakashi took another big gulp. Angry Genma was not exactly a good company.

"You should sharpen your skill."

"Excuse me?"

"And your technique."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what's on my mind. Don't take it out on me, man!"

Genma grasped in front of Kakashi's shirt and pulled the younger man closer.

"Should I remind you... here and now... about one person that taught you how to kiss properly?" Genma hissed the question.

"Genma, jeez... there's no need to bring up the past."

"You asked for it." Genma let go of his grasp on Kakashi's shirt.

The Sharingan user straightened out his shirt and taking a deep breath before tried to reason with Genma again.

"As I was saying earlier, ten years is a long time. Everything might loose its excitement."

"And you think I don't know that?"

Genma drank more beer, slowly this time. His eyes focused in one spot on the floor without any reason and then drank some more.

Kakashi just watched his best friend behaviour in silence. He couldn't think of anything that he could say to make Genma feel better.

_It's going to be a long night..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Whoa... whoa... are you telling me that Genma was on his way to go down on you and you fell asleep???" Iruka asked in amazement.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"No shit!"

"I feel so bad about it but the anti histamine that Medic Nin gave me was really strong."

"Yeah, no doubt about that! I mean you guys in the middle of ... uh... never mind... So, I take it that Genma know nothing about the pill?"

"Nope. When I woke up this morning, he was already gone. I've waited and waited for him to come home but... you know... he didn't. I need someone to talk to, so I decided to pay you a visit."

Iruka watched as Raidou sipping his sake slowly. Even though Raidou was not as readable as Genma, he could tell there was a lot going on in his mind right now.

"Raidou, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you angry when you realized that Genma forget about the anniversary?"

"No, it was understandable. He just got back from a mission. He was tired and everything. Beside, we already passed that angry and sulking phase of a relationship."

"Not even a little bit?"

"I'm not angry. Just a little disappointed. He never forgets before."

He drank his sake again and then thinking of something that made him smile.

"You know, in the end he remembered. I think it was my gift or my note that was responsible for it. He bought me present too."

"He did?"

"Yes, he gave me something that I really wanted, something to complete my kunai collection. I found it on the table in the living room. He said he was sorry in the note."

"So, the only unclear matter is that damn pill!"

"Hmmm... not exactly right, Iruka. You see, he kissed me before we got any chance to talk and then you know the rest. So, he had no idea that I didn't angry at all. I'm afraid he's going to think that I did all that to get back at him."

"Or... he just simply thinks that you still angry at him."

Raidou just shrugged his shoulders. Clearly, he got something else in his mind.

"Moreover, I had... even though unintentionally... hurt his pride. I don't know how bad he took it. Right now, I feel as guilty as hell!"

Raidou drank his sake a little faster. Iruka could tell that big guy really worried.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Raidou... Everything will work out fine eventually."

"I wish he didn't get any stupid idea or made any crazy conclusion!"

"Like what?"

"Like I've bored of him and ready to leave him?"

"NO! He can't possibly..."

"C'mon, Iruka... You know how it is with Genma. Sometimes he can be so overreacted! I'm sure you've got the same problem with Kakashi too, right? Damn ex-ANBU!"

The mentioning of his boyfriend's name slightly changed Iruka's face. Raidou, of course, took notice of it.

"What...? Don't tell me that... Where's Kakashi?"

"Where do you think he is?"

"Oh God... Genma and Kakashi... with lots and lots of beers... Let's talk about overreacting now."

"Shit!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

"No! HELL NO!"

"But Genma, how do you know it's not working? You haven't tried it yet!"

"Kakashi, I might be drunk... Hell, I am drunk! But even in this shape, I will NOT recite some cheesy line from Icha-Icha to Raidou!"

"Genma, you run out of line... and time... Do you really want to loose him?"

"Maybe I will after I recite him those trashes!"

"You won't..."

"No!"

"Genma..."

"NO!!!"

--TBC--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Have you ever felt that you still dreaming when in reality you already awake? That was exactly what Raidou felt at that time. He was pretty sure that he already awake but what he saw in front of him put him in much doubt about that fact. Genma was bended on his knees beside his side of bed, looking at him with this strange expression that he had never seen before and... no senbon? For Raidou that had dated Genma for 2 years and then lived with him for 8 years, it must be very bizarre. But it was only the beginning.

"Raidou, my darling... you are the pulse in my veins, the beats of my heart, and the very air that I breathe... Please don't leave me or I'll die..."

"Huh?"

_Shit! He didn't hear! Ok, one more time... takes a deep breath..._

"Raidou, my darling..."

"I heard you the first time, Genma... uh... darling... What the hell was THAT???"

Raidou clearly could not hide his shock and... chuckles.

"Some cheesy, disgusting line from Icha-Icha that Kakashi forced me to memorize. Is it working?"

_Icha-Icha? Hahahaha... Oh, this is too much! I can't..._

Raidou began to laugh crazily. It got louder and louder, it was almost hysterical. He actually rolled on the bed laughing, left Genma who was still on his knees feeling very dumb.

"Oh good... you laugh! I take that as a positive sign."

_I'm going to kill Kakashi for this!_

"No! I mean, what the hell was that of accusing me leaving you?"

Laughing time was obviously over. Raidou looked at Genma with a very stern face.

"So... you're not?"

"What for? And please stand up or sit somewhere, I don't like seeing you like that."

Genma chose to sit on the bed beside Raidou. That strange expression was back on his face.

"You know... you, Kakashi and beers really are a deadly combination... and stupid."

Genma just ignored the remark and blurting out his reasons instead.

"I forgot about the anniversary, and completely ruined the celebration that you had prepared."

"So?"

"Are you telling me that you're not pissed?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just... a little disappointed."

"And you expect me to believe that after you... well you... _you_ knew what happen."

Genma was not even looked at Raidou when saying all that. His pride hurt, alright. Suddenly Raidou was attacked by guilt. His face was not as stern as before nor his voice.

"I fell asleep. I'm so sorry... but I have a very good reason for that."

"You should. It scared me."

There came another shock for Raidou. Genma that he knew know no fear.

"It did?" he asked in wonder, still couldn't believe his hearing.

"Yes."

Raidou was slightly bending his head down, trying to catch Genma's eyes. But the younger man refused to look back. So, he went on with his explanation.

"I've got allergic reaction that day. That's why I took this anti histamine pill just before you went home. The Medic Nin who gave me the pill said it's a very strong one, and apparently as approved by two of us... it was."

There was a moment of silence between them. It was no more than 2 seconds but it seemed like eternity. Especially for Raidou who was waiting for Genma to gaze back at him.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"So... um... there's nothing wrong with my kisses, skills and techniques?"

Raidou almost laughed again but Genma looked so damn serious. Therefore, he gave that silly lover of his what he really needed to hear. A confirmation. 

"No."

The impact of that word was incredible. It wiped the alien expression off of Genma's face and Raidou found himself face to face with his 'regular' Genma. It was all there... the cheeky face, the naughty eyes, the crooked smile, the senbon...

Now that the misunderstanding was cleared, the uneasiness between them was thinning out to non-existent. And it felt really nice. Raidou - he was being honest here - really wanted to put this all this behind but there was something that he just couldn't erase from his mind. In fact, he needed to let it all out.

"I can not believe that Jiraiya ever wrote such a line, I can not believe that Kakashi read those trash on daily basis, and I can _not_ believe that _you_ actually memorize it and recite them to _me_!"

"Trust me when I say... I can _not_ believe _myself_!"

Raidou's laugh filled the room once again.

"I should videotape you. You look so ridiculous! Hahahaha!"

"Shit... you're not going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Never... ever..."

He was doomed for life! But Genma didn't really care. As long as Raidou stayed by his side, he can put up with everything. Suddenly, he had this urge to kiss his lover, to feel him. He moved closer toward Raidou, but the big guy was already rising from the bed and walking in to the bathroom.

"Move your ass here, Genma!" he called.

"Why? I've had a better idea. You're going to love it."

"I know what's on your mind, trust me, but you stink!"

Genma knew when he lost the fight, so he just followed his boyfriend's demand. And he was glad that he just did that! There... in front of him... there was Raidou, who was very much naked, kneeling beside the bathtub, testing the water. 

_Nice..._

Raidou who was felt Genma's lustful gaze at him, looking up.

"What...?"

"Nothing, but I thought you..."

"Only after I washed you. Now lift your arms!"

At that moment, Genma would do anything that Raidou asked him to. Therefore, he lifted his arms up, let Raidou undressing him.

"Get in the tub... darling..."

Raidou made fun of him, but he didn't care. What he cared was the fact that after he climb in to the tub, Raidou was tagging along. He sat behind Genma, spreading open his long legs to cage Genma's hips between them. Afterward, he took the washcloth and began to scrub Genma's back.

Again, the silence came upon them, but this time minus the awkwardness. Raidou's hand busy moved up and down, while Genma was enjoying every rub and every graze.

_It was nice being pampered._

Done with the back side, Raidou pulled Genma's body backward, made him leaning on his chest, so he could have more access to wash the front side of Genma upper body. 

_Damn right... it was nice being pampered._

Raidou tried to reach as far as he could but he only managed to reach up to Genma's knee, hence he put the washcloth in Genma's hand.

"I think you should wash the rest yourself."

Genma straightened his body, and innocently - tried anyway - snuggling his ass backward. Raidou just smile knowingly. Genma didn't need to do any effort to turn him on. He already did.

"Are you saying something?" Genma asked while washing his own calves and feet.

"No."

"Hmmm... must be your little buddy down there."

Raidou chuckled.

"So typical..."

Without warning, Genma dropped the washcloth on the floor and then turning his body around so now they were chest to chest, abs to abs, and sex to sex. There was no plenty of room, but one little motion was more than enough to make Raidou gritting his teeth.

"You're saying...?" Genma moved a little bit more.

"AHH!" groaned Raidou.

"That's what I thought."

Raidou certainly would not let Genma had all the fun. So, he circled his legs around Genma's hips tightly before rocking his lower body leisurely, creating those delightful frictions. Now, it was Genma who was clenching his teeth and groaning hard for Raidou's satisfaction.

"Shit, Raidou!"

Afterward, the mood that engulfed them was changing very fast. The urgency was too, expression on both of their faces said it all.

"Raidou, I don't think I can..."

"I know... Just take me... _now_!"

Genma positioned himself and then in one swift motion thrush into Raidou. The sharp breath and the hard grip of Raidou's hands on his shoulders stopped Genma on his track. Slowly he lifted down his head to kiss Raidou's lips, trying to make him relax.

It was succeeding. The gripping on his shoulder was no longer hard. The kiss got deeper and deeper; all came from Raidou's part, like he was trying to tell Genma something. Genma took the hints and starting to move. Slow and gentle at first, but gradually getting faster and harder. The urgency was still very much there; not to mention both of them have these raw hungers that need fulfillment immediately.

"AHH!"

Genma knew that he hit the right spot when he heard Raidou grunting and moaning frantically. So he kept stimulating that very same spot again and again and again... made Raidou starting to cry out and scream his name uncontrollably.

"Genma... oh... Genma... ah... GENMA!"

Raidou was not the only one who loose control, Genma did too. He was growling... he was moaning... he was thrusting even harder and harder... faster and faster... made them flying high on this one pleasurable journey... made them almost gone mad with the intensity of it.

Raidou let out one final sharp cry which was followed by Genma's merely second later. The younger jounin collapsed on top of Raidou's body while both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Raidou... damn... that was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yes... Amazing..."

"Oh... I could stay like this forever," said Genma as he leaning over to kiss Raidou's forehead.

"Hmmm... you can't... unless you want to drown me."

"I won't... just give me a moment to say this to you... Happy 10th anniversary, Raidou.

"Happy 10th anniversary PLUS two days too, Genma... darling."

"Ugh! I'm doomed!"

END


End file.
